By the Light of the Moon
by Hug-Fairie-Chan
Summary: just your average forbidden love


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters and you know it…so don't sue…and the quote was thanks to ixheartxyaoi…read her story she's a good author.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi boy, boy love no like no read don't flame me because of it. Other than that Gaara is a little ooc yet when is he not in these stories? Oh yeah…Neji is ooc too and has earrings…I need it for the story…sorry…

* * *

By the Light of the Moon 

_And hand in hand, on the edge of the sand.  
They danced by the light of the moon, the moon, the moon,  
They danced by the light of the moon. _

Neji Hyuga stared out into the darkened streets. The winter air was icy cold and made each of his shallow breaths misty. He shivered and brought his white jacket tight around him with his left arm. The other, he thought sadly was wrapped in a white cast hanging limply by his body.

Neji looked around to make sure no one had been following him that night. When all had been cleared, he grabbed the stairwell to the nearest apartment and pulled himself up. Again he looked around squinting because tonight had been cloudy and the only light given was the lamp on the corner waiting on its final hours. He didn't really care if it was dark or not. He knew the procedure by heart. All the twists, turns, jumps, he could easily do it blind, yet there was always that if that he was being watched and he had to be careful.

Listening closely to the darkness around him, he heard the patter of footsteps. Neji quickly backed close to the wall and held his breath praying that it wasn't _them_ or worse his uncle. He already knew Hiashi had been suspicious and he was keeping a watchful eye on his nephew. Neji had already lied to him about his arm, so being caught wasn't an option. However as much trouble as it was to cover it up, he needed to be somewhere and he was going to be there. The footsteps got louder as time went by.

"Who's out there?" a gruff voice cried. Neji looked for a way out. If the person came he would make a run for it. The footsteps stopped and Neji noticed a hint of light on the alleyway. Neji broke out in a cold sweat as he moved himself closer to the shadows. He needed to escape, but the only way was to jump to the other set of stairs. The light Neji noticed had grown and the footsteps started again.

"Please don't look in the alleyway," he prayed in an inaudible whisper.

"I'm warning you," the voice shouted, "No one is allowed outside after 10:00, if you are, there are severe consequences." Neji knew it best if he didn't respond and again he looked for a way out. All he had were the stairs…_oh well _Neji thought. As the light showed brighter, and as quietly as he could, he jumped to another floor. A loud clang resonating through the silence as his feet hit. _Crap!_

"HEY!" the voice called, the footsteps sped up, "Get over here right now," Neji gave up and ran up the rest of the stairs his legs burning with every gasping breath. The owner of the voice (turning out to be a guard) started running too, and would have caught Neji if not for a black cat that jumped on top of a trashcan at the exact same moment causing him to turn as the boy escaped. Neji ran as fast as he could and thanked Kami-sama for letting him free.

When he finally reached the rooftop, he filled his lungs with cold air. Neji stared at the moon. It was high in the center of the night…it was midnight, he was already waiting. He looked across the rooftops; quickly tying up his long brown hair. Turning to the right, he made a mad sprint towards the edge of the roof and jumped. The air whipped icily around him as he flew through the night; landing with a hard thud on the next house. He caught his breath and quickly jumped again. Neji had jumped three more roofs before he finally came to rest at the last. This jump was longer the white eyed boy knew this for a fact. He had nearly killed himself trying to make the jump more than once. That's how he had broken his arm he thought bitterly recalling the memory. Neji exhaled before running at brake neck speed his legs and arms pumping wildly. He got to the edge praying madly and flung himself off. His eyes instantly shut trying not to fear the worst and he was suddenly caught off guard when his feet smacked against the cement. He sighed relieved and tried to catch his breath, but he suddenly tensed as he saw a strange figure appear in the shadow in front of him.

"Nice landing," a soft expressionless voice called. Neji smiled turning to meet a pair of familiar green eyes outlined in a deep layer of black.

"Hey Gaara," his low voice replied as he stared off to the building he had just come from. He heard footsteps softly step towards him and he greeted the familiar presence with another smile, this one private. A smile only one person ever saw.

"You're late," the boy said, "why?" Neji turned to Gaara. A worried look had slipped into his expression. He had his arms wrapped tightly around him in his oversized clothing. His red hair caught in the moonlight sending it ablaze. Neji couldn't help himself, the boy was beautiful; a hint of perfection if you will. "Neji did something happen?" again Gaara's voice hinted worry. Emotion wasn't an every day thing for him, yet when I came to Neji, everything counted to get the point across. And now, he was worried because his boyfriend hadn't replied. Neji stood up and peered down catching Gaara's question. He stroked the blood red hair with his good hand and shook his head.

"I'm fine, nothing happened," he answered his voice soft and reassuring. He didn't want to worry his red haired lover with the details of his escape. Though, Gaara didn't look convinced. That was the personality Neji knew and love. Very lightly, he traced the love tattoo on the others forehead, bent down and brushed his lips across it. Pleasurable shivers crept up Gaara's spine and he pulled Neji closer.

"You promise?" Gaara asked remembering the question from before eyeing the cast. Neji saw and wrapped his arm around tightly.

"I promise," the words seemed right to Gaara, but he just couldn't shake the feeling. And even though he loved the warmth Neji's body gave him as they held one another, he slowly pulled away.

"You're lying," Neji looked at him in disbelief, "you're a horrible liar all the same…" Gaara's stare became demanding. "Tell me what happened now,"

"Nothing happened I just had more trouble than I usually do getting over here, a guard was there tonight but he didn't see me…everything is fine now I promise." Gaara turned and sighed.

"I don't understand why you almost get yourself killed to meet me," he looked down afraid of what the other boy would say.

'What do you mean?" Neji asked his tone of voice turning to concern. Gaara looked away, setting his eyes on the moon. He sat quietly on the roof leaving Neji to ponder.

"Never mind," he replied wanting to avoid the subject all together and became silent.

Again Neji was reminded of Gaara's personality. At school he never spoke to anyone and it took a while before Neji had finally gotten him to truly open up. Gaara like Neji was solemn and quiet, always avoiding the teachers. Though unlike Gaara, Neji was sort of popular and very smart, he was on the sports teams and second in his class (the first was Uchiha…but that's a different story), and a lot of girls had crushes on him…but Neji didn't really care, though he hadn't come out yet, people knew he was unavailable not to mention, he had been classified as a cold bad boy hotty just because he wore earrings that were traditional in his family… Gaara didn't really have many friends and he usually stood out of the way sitting by himself in the way back. He wasn't very well liked by the teachers because he never did his work, but he was smart all the same so it didn't matter.

Neji sighed and sat next to Gaara watching the moon as well. Neji knew that Gaara stole quick glances at him and he knew it made Gaara apprehensive when he didn't answer back. They sat in the awkward silence a little while longer.

"Neji-"

"Tell me what's wrong…" He turned to smile and was caught off guard by Gaara's lips firmly pressing against his and then spoke.

"There are so many people out there Neji…why do you choose me?" his voice was always so quiet, but today it seemed particularly soft, "How come you put yourself in danger for me? I mean you could be caught and then what would you say, your whole life could be ruined not to mention what your uncle will do…I just…I…" Neji's eyebrows furrowed sadly. He scooted closer to Gaara finally realizing what he was saying. With a quick caress, he brought Gaara's face up and kissed him slowly so he could savor his taste. When they broke apart, he looked down.

"It's because I love you and you should know that," Neji replied his voice a whisper as well; "I put myself in danger because I would probably go mad without you…" he trailed off leaving the natural sounds of the night to conduct its music.

"What if someone found out and told _them_?" Gaara asked. Neji sighed again. He had asked himself that question so many times when he first agreed to go out with the shorter boy. What if someone found out? What if someone told them? The two could be hurt or worse, killed. He remembered what had happened to two of his very best friends who had just graduated from college; Kakashi and Iruka. One day Iruka stood up to them and confessed. He was mysteriously murdered soon after and out of depression and grief following the loss, Kakashi committed suicide the night of his lover's funeral. The thought made Neji absentmindedly grab Gaara and pull him closer.

"Don't think things like that." Neji murmured into Gaara's hair. Gaara quickly pulled away.

"But I can't help it!" His voice was slightly louder, "I would never forgive myself if you were hurt!" he grabbed fistfuls of Neji's jacket. "and that's why I think you should-you should"

"I should what?"

"You should just go and forget all about me." Neji automatically stood up and slowly backed away.

"What? What are you talking about Gaara," it was Neji's turn to feel worried. Gaara held a secret Neji wanted to know. Gaara cautiously stood up and walked to him.

"I love you Neji…and I…I just think it would be better if we didn't do this," his voice had become the regular monotonous tone, "You should just leave Neji…"

"I can't do that," the words rang in the empty silence as the cold breeze rose and fell, "I can't do that…"

"But--" Gaara was cut off by Neji who pulled Gaara into a bruising kiss that was the exact opposite of the first.

"Neji!" Gaara pushed away, "what can I do to make you understand? You know **_full well _**what the penalty is for this! I love you! I can't risk your life!" his voice broke and he sank quietly to the ground.

Gaara felt lost.

It was true, he couldn't risk Neji dying. To have that would be like losing himself all together. He played with his shirt sleeve picking at a tiny whole not wanting to look at the other boy. The night had become silent again. No one dared to be up at this hour, the whole world was asleep. He remembered when he first met Neji…varsity Orchestra…(1)both played cello…Gaara a freshman, Neji Hyuga, the principal, a Junior. He remembered when he first gazed at those locks of creamy brown hair, his unnatural white eyes that drew you in. Gaara had fallen for him hard and thought of nothing else for days. He had told his friend Naruto about it (who instantly told Gaara about the boy's reputation for being cold and heartbreaking) and a semester later, asked Neji out. He was very surprised when he had said yes, but they had to keep it a secret…only Naruto and Neji's friend Lee (who were both utterly shocked about the fact Neji had accepted) knew…Now, a year later this was happening…and Gaara wanted it to stop…he was in love…and it hurt.

"You can't make me understand anything…" the red head was brought back to reality by the voice, "I'm too headstrong to believe," Neji got to his knees and made Gaara look him in the eye. "No matter what," he said firmly, "I'm still going to be yours. No amount of time _or _distance can make me change my mind…I can't help the way I feel about you…" Gaara looked away and Neji frowned. "What can I do to prove myself? Gaara…please…" said boy finally turned to find a pair of longing eyes. The pale orbs gleamed brightly in the moonlight…and Gaara knew that it was no use. "Tell me what to do…"

"Shut up Neji," he said quickly turning away from the Hyuga. Neji stared dumbfounded.

"Ga-"  
"You're going to make me smudge my eyeliner." he quickly interrupted whipping the stray tear rolling down his cheek. Neji caught on quickly and turned Gaara again hugging him tight, forgetting the sharp pain encasing his right arm. Gaara sniffed and wrapped his arms around Neji.

"You're still going to have to think of something…I'm not leaving here without knowing…"  
"Fine," Gaara said quietly, "Just let me hug you for a few minuets." Neji wrapped his arms tighter and Gaara rested his head on his shoulder. What could Neji do…nothing really…he had already proven himself thousands of times by just meeting him when they were supposed to be home…asleep. Suddenly, and idea popped into his head and pulling back smiled. Neji smiled back and wiped another tear gathering at the other's eye.

"Did you think of something?" Gaara nodded and reached up to touch the older boy. Carefully tucking a piece of brown hair away, he fingered a small silver loop that hung on his ear.

"Can I have that?" he asked. Neji stared confused and brought his hand to where Gaara touched.

"My earring…sure, but your ears aren't pierced…how are you going to wear it?" the one in question thought for a while before walking off to the first aid kit he had brought and just remembered. (just in case he or Neji had gotten hurt on the way over) Quickly opening it, he found a needle and disinfectant.

"Use this," he said holding the items up to Neji who took the items and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Gaara looked at him and nodded. Neji stared for a while.

"It's going to hurt,"

"I know…" Neji poured disinfectant on the needle and sighed. Gaara closed his eyes as his lover moved closer. He felt the pinprick of the needle.

"I'm going to count to three and you're going to hold my hand and squeeze it if it hurts ok." Gaara clasped Neji's hand instantly for his answer.

"Ready?" he nodded.

"One…"  
"Two..."

"Three-" Gaara bit his lip to hold in the whimper as Neji pushed the needle through his ear. His grip on the hand he held got tighter but soon relaxed when the pain subsided. The needle was slowly pulled out.

"Is it over?"

"It's over…but your bleeding…look," the boy opened his eyes and felt the tip of his ear which dripped blood. Neji smiled and leaned closer to him. "I can fix that though…" he moved and licked some of the blood from his boyfriend's ear before encasing the bloody part with his mouth and sucking it gently. Gaara took in a sharp breath a pleasurable shock surging through his body.

Oh beautiful static.

Once the blood had gone, he moved his mouth to Gaara's. He moaned as Neji's tongue lightly touched his, and he pulled him as close as he could, deepening it more. The kiss became rougher and Gaara realized; Neji was right…he couldn't help feel the way he felt. He grasped at the brown strands wanting more. The Hyuga boy remembered the earring and pulled back; a trail of saliva still connecting the two.

Gaara pouted a little until he also realized the earring was missing. Neji got some more disinfectant and gently wiped it across Gaara's ear his touch still intense to the green eyed boy.

"I guess that means you're not really considering what I said?" Gaara asked amused. (well as amused as Gaara can get) Neji looked down on him pecking his nose lightly.

"Never thought about it at all," he quickly took off the small silver loop. It shined brilliantly in the moonlight. He attached it slowly to Gaara's ear and stood back admiring his work. Gaara felt the tiny loop and smiled; now he had a piece of Neji wherever he went, he wouldn't really be alone. They both looked at the moon and found it had moved a great deal since they saw it last, and sadly for both, it meant they had to depart from one another. Gaara stared longingly at Neji who decided to leave as soon as Gaara was out of sight. With one final kiss and a mark to deal with tomorrow, Gaara took off and jumped from the roof, and his heart lurched as he saw Neji go as well. Oddly, his path had been easier than it was for Neji. All he had to do was jump one more roof and go down the stairwell and hit the alleyway where most homeless people stayed. The guards wouldn't bother if they heard noise from them. Gaara absentmindedly touched the earring and smiled. It would be amazing having to explain this to Kankuro and Temari, and what about the little surprise Neji had left on his neck…Gaara smiled at the thought and shrugged. That could wait for tomorrow he decided. He looked up at the moon and discovered small snowflakes falling as he walked to his apartment. He walked to the corner and turned and as he disappeared, a small black cat covered with snow walked across the alleyway and meowed to the night.

* * *

(1) To all not orchestra people…a cello is the instrument that you have to sit down to play…kind of like a big violin. And the principal is like the leader of the group he is the best one and first chair. I was tired of everyone putting the two in art so I decided to put them in my elective…hah )

**So yeah…its long right? I have been really into Gaara Neji lately….its weird. I was bored one night and this idea just popped into my head after reading a quote… and I just went out on an impulse and typed what I felt. I really wanted someone to die though….weird right? Also I didn't know if I should do Kakashi Itachi or Kakashi Iruka….i couldn't decide so I left it like I first wrote it…If anybody has Alanis Morisset's cd put King of Pain on…its ads greatly to the affect. Oh well…hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I love you guys!**

**- Isuzu-Chan**


End file.
